


Recovery

by JessCrinch137



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Continuation, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessCrinch137/pseuds/JessCrinch137
Summary: As he ages, Archie is left to fight demons and heal scars that Jennifer Gibson/Geradine Grundy/whoever she was left him with until one day when he finally gets justice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this before the reveal of Jennifer (Giving her the benefit of the doubt that the story she told Archie is true) but you know how it is. University and the rest of life gets in the way. The rating and warnings are basically to be safe but are predominately mentions.

It had started off innocently enough. At least, that’s what Archie repeated over and over in order to protect his mental health. 

Ms Gru… whoever she was had been taking a long drive to her summer home when she came across Archie heading back to the work station his dad had landed them in. Small talk ensured before offering him a ride. It had hardly been the first time a student had been given the option. Hell, the football coach was always picking up the team from frat parties. So, in a moment of desperation to get the heat off his back, Archie accepted.

The car ride was slow and silent, but there was an added layer of awkwardness as Archie felt the woman’s eyes continuously floated away from the road to his chest. On good days, Archie tells himself that he did no wrong, that he was right to think she was just upset at the amount of sweat he was dripping into her car. On worse days though, he knows he should have run there and then.

As the car slowed down, Archie quickly thanked the woman, reaching for the car door only for her to grab it instead.

“You know Archie Andrews,” she started, “it’s not safe for you to be walking home in this heat. I want you to call me if you’re in that position again, or if you need anything at all.”

Archie noticed as the woman’s face began the close the space between his. He felt his eyes blink twice in disbelief before the gap was closed and the touch of a hand began moving down his chest. Within seconds, however, a second car had pulled up, moving the woman’s hand up to open the door.

“Don’t forget your water bottle next time Mr Andrews.”

Looking back, Archie could never tell if the smirks on his co-workers’ faces was to tease him for being dropped off or a sign they knew what had just happened. Perhaps if he had taken more notice at the time, he would know. Instead, an array of flashbacks and emotions engulfed any concentration Archie had for the night. As the hours went past he became more and more sure of what it meant. 

Growing up, Archie had always thought that he’d grow up to marry Betty and be happy. And he would be. But for as long as he believed that, there was also this nagging feeling at the back of his head telling him that that was too easy… too convenient, and now he knew why. He wasn’t in love with Betty. He loved her and could marry her, but there would always be something missing, something someone else could give him… and he had just met them.

From there the fairy tale seemed to grow. With each day, Archie felt himself falling deeper into what he thought was love. He picked up music, initially to please her during the day before they’d spend the nights through to early mornings together under the stars in her BMW. With every moment they spent together, he wanted to spend a thousand more and when it was them, it was only them. As Archie matured, it hit him how toxic the environment was, but as with most things, Jughead noticed first.

“I hope she’s worth it.”

On his bad days, those words, the last Archie heard before Jughead had hung up on him, ring through his head. Jughead had had no clue who the woman was at the time. Still, he was able to size up the relationship for what it was all in one call better than Archie could, even years later. And yet, despite the anger and tone of Jughead’s words, the soothing trap given by Archie’s lover always seemed to chime louder, blocking out all his senses and allowing her grip to get stronger.

July 4th changed everything though. Archie wanted to do the right thing by her. He wanted to protect her. But he knew he couldn’t keep quiet. Not after someone had died. Upon returning to her Summer house, she flipped and began throwing his stuff in a box in an attempt to end things. It was well past dark before he was able to calm her. But as he held her as she slept, he knew that when the moon next disappeared behind the horizon, he would have to too. As the light hit the window however, a concerned voice hit his ears.

“I need you to promise me you won’t tell anyone Archie.”

Years later, Archie still couldn’t remember at what point they started arguing or when he left. All he knew was that that should have been the end of it. But it wasn’t. That day had caused a war between guilt and love in his head, which was only amplified when Betty suggested he ask the woman’s help in pursuing music. Betty was right of course, it only made sense to ask the supposed music teacher help with music, but eventually it was too much. They gave in.

Cougar. That’s what Jughead had called her. Archie had known his friend would have preferred another word, and he had every right to. He was right. About everything. Archie had begun to realise he was being manipulated, but he was in a corner. How could he tell anyone else? No one even believed the girl’s when they told people about the football team and everyone knew what they were capable of. Not to mention his fears of being expelled and imprisoned… fears he later realised were unfounded considering neither could happen in this situation.

Archie never forgot the day Betty came to him and told him the woman he loved wasn’t Geradine Grundy. She was an ex teacher charged with several accounts of statutory rape along with several rumours of the same nature being claimed, including one case at Riverdale High that quickly fizzed out. Archie denied it. She couldn’t be the monster they made her out to be. But the evidence was right there. Not only in the papers, but he himself was living proof. Not too long after, it was announced by the school that music had been cancelled for the semester as their teacher had disappeared.

It was then Archie truly woke up. He realised that he wasn’t special, that the woman he loved never truly loved him, and slowly he began to talk. Initially, his fear of judgment and duty, even to those who have wronged him, overruled him leading to him telling people he was alone on July 4th. But as time went on, the truth came out. Veronica was the first person Archie told the whole story to. Archie had been drinking and hit social media as a way to vent. Along with her condolences and offers for help, Veronica sent one final message.

“You should tell Betty.”

It was years before Archie ever did. So long in fact, that he had genuinely fallen in love and began dating her before opening up. They had planned a trip away, leading Betty to believe Archie had intended for them to go further than they previously had. But as the dark settled in and Betty attempted to tempt him, tears started streaming down Archie’s face. The years had left him with too much time to realise what happened yet not enough to heal.

“It’s not your fault.”

Archie was silent. He had had so much he wanted to say… no scream, but he knew deep down Betty would never understand. No one did. Because if they had, they would know it was his fault. He was the one chasing a ghost. The one broken not just because someone had used him but that they abandoned him and he couldn’t cope with that. 

So instead, not another word was said. Instead, Betty watched in despair as Archie cried himself to sleep in her lap. Words of concern were given the next morning in the form of therapist numbers, but Archie just shoved them aside.  
Months passed and any attempt made by Archie’s friends to help were shut down by the red head with claims the woman meant nothing. It was the only way to stay sane. And yet, it was never clear whether he was trying to convince them or himself. Regardless, Archie seemed to slowly return to his normal routine until flicking on the news one morning.

“It’s been reported that years after she disappeared, police have finally located a con woman who posed as a music teacher at Riverdale High after a sexual assault allegation brought forth her criminal past.”

He froze. Muscles tensing. Heartbeat rising. Sweating. Shaking. It was all happening. As he let out a scream, his father came running into the room. The older man tried calming his son, but all Archie could do was whisper.

“Betty… Call Betty.”

It was but mere minutes before Betty had turned up, but Archie would have claimed it was hours. The blonde slowly approached, whispering something about putting her arms around him before actually doing it. Her usual soft tone comforted him until the shaking stopped and he could stand. Betty lead him to the living room to sit as Fred went to get water. Upon sitting him down, Betty followed his father into the kitchen. Archie sighed as he stood, knowing what was coming. As he stood against the wall, whispers came through.

“He needs to go Mr Andrews. He needs help only a psychologist can give him.”

“We’ve spoken about this Betty, he’s not ready.”

Before the conversation could continue, Archie’s feet had found their way and moved him to the kitchen door.

“I want to go see her.”

Lips quiver as words that refuse to be spoken are stuck in throats. Neither Fred nor Archie could bring themselves to say the next word. Eventually, Betty did.

“I think it’s a good idea. It could finally give you a chance to forgive yourself for the wrongs you never committed.”

Both men stared at her, shock covering their faces. Fred’s mouth opened to disagree, but a stern look from Betty reversed it back shut. With the initial disbelief wearing off, Archie could only bite his lip in frustration.

“You don’t get it Betty. Your mother was right. Other kids got hurt because I didn’t come forward. I mean what if she killed Jason? This is my fault.”

“Maybe she was right about Grundy, but that doesn’t mean she was right about you Arch. You were a kid too. Plus, what about the other children she hurt before the last one? Or the ones before you? Do you think they should blame themselves too?”

Betty’s reply caused another silence, making Archie’s answer clear.

“She’s right you know,” Fred started, “If anything, Hermione and I should have pushed for Grundy or whoever she was to be arrested. I… I want you to know that I thought I was protecting you doing things that way, not dragging you through court or any taunts your classmates may have come up with. I was wrong. But I want to make things right, so if seeing her is what you need, I will support you, but Archie, your friends are also right when they say you need help, and that we, as much as it kills me to say this, cannot give it to you. You need to see a professional.”

Tears began streaming down the redhead’s face before he began to nod. The remainder of the day was filled with ‘I love you’s and planning for the path ahead. It took the season changing before the request to see the fake Grundy had been accepted. As the day drew nearer, it was unclear who was most nervous, Archie himself, Betty or Fred. But come the day, with the rise of the sun came Betty, Jughead, Veronica and even Cheryl.

“If she hurt Jason, I want to know. Plus, you’re probably going to be my nephew’s uncle one day which makes us family. Sort of anyway.”

Cheryl had been clear to repeat the sentiment several times on the trip to the prison only for it to fall on deaf ears. All five of them knew that since moving out from her parents, Cheryl had grown to see the group as friends, even staying with Veronica for several months.  
Despite the support however, the tension in the car grew with every passing minute. Not a word was said until Archie found himself stuck outside staring at the door of the prison. Several attempts at offers to go home and comments that it was far too soon into recovery were unheard until one voice stuck out.

“Getting cold feet Archiekins?”

Archie felt his mind snap back into place as scolds heading in Veronica’s direction took place. His feet began moving forward as his arms lifted to open the door. A rush of adrenaline hit as he sat down waiting.

“Archie Andrews?”

Even despite every preparation he had made, the woman’s voice still came as a shock to Archie. As the situation began to set in, disgust covered Archie and he found himself forcing his stomach to calm down in fear his breakfast may come up. 

And yet, the woman didn’t stop. Even years later. She was still playing the same games, acting like nothing had changed and they were having one of their loving chats. Her voice started ringing and echoing in Archie’s head, filling him with anxiety until it was too much.

“I’m not here to see you,” He started, “I just have to ask. Did you kill Jason Blossom?”

Her voice immediately silenced, and she never answered. Instead, her hand reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of Lolita sunglasses. She stood up, ready to leave before looking back.

“I have a feeling I’ll see you again Archie.”

With that, Archie left. As he left the prison, his eyes found their way hovering over at Cheryl.

“She did it.”

A tear ran down Cheryl’s face, followed by an apology.

“We’re going to get her. Maybe we can’t prove anything about Jason, but I can testify and help put her away.”

“Are you sure?” Jughead said, “I don’t want to be negative here, but rape incarceration rates are pretty low, especially for male victims”

“I have to try Jug. It’s like you said years ago, children got hurt, another is dead.”

With that, not another word was said. It was over a year before the sentencing date of fake Grundy’s trial occurred. Although he had come far in his recovery, Archie sat in the courtroom, anxious as the first time he had seen the report, even when Betty took his hand to hold in support. Behind him sat Fred, who, while hiding it better, felt no less nervous. The jury had spent less than an hour on their decision, adding to the stress. The judge took one look at the paper before staring at Archie and the other victims.

“The jury finds the defendant… guilty of several counts of statutory rape and fraud. The defendant will spend no less than 25 years in prison with the maximum time being life imprisonment”  
Tears flooded down Archie’s face and the rest of the world seem to fade out. Even after the courtroom had been emptied, Archie remained sitting, Betty and his father by his side and a smile covering his face.

“It’s over” He whispered.

To any passer-by’s, the trip home would have seemed like a teenaged road trip. Upon entering the car, Archie had put in an old CD of his and placed the volume at full ball, singing as Betty just looked at him in awe of how far he had come. When arriving home, the redhead found himself unable to fully leave the car without a loud call and a hug were forced onto him by Cheryl with his friends, Polly and her child smiling in the background.

“Thank you.” Cheryl said in tears.

As he settled in, Archie looked around at his friends and Betty. All of them were sitting, lounging around just like they had when they had formed. He went to grab his guitar, and that’s when it hit him. Maybe today wasn’t the end of his recovery, maybe it would never end, but he had everything he needed right in front of him ready to help him every step of the way.


End file.
